1. Technical Field
This application relates to hypertext-markup language documents and style sheets. In particular, this application relates to a multi-layered approach for style sheets.
2. Related Art
The Internet and web pages have been used by businesses for many years to promote services and products. Recently, web-based applications have been developed which allow businesses to directly provide services on the internet. As more business use the Internet and web pages to promote and provide services, the need arises to provide a better experience to the user by enhancing the look and feel of the web pages and web-based services. While the aesthetic features may be directly incorporated into the body of the HTML code of the web pages or web-based applications, styles sheets have been developed to allow better management of the aesthetic elements and layout of the web pages or web-based applications. However, in the past, each style sheet was unique to a specific web page and efficient management of the look and feel across different applications was therefore difficult.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.